Solid ink technology has been successfully used in direct-to-paper printing showing many advantages including vivid images, economy of jet use, and substrate latitude among porous papers. However, there remains a need for a solid ink technology to produce advantages on paper that includes robustness against scratch, fold offset, and smear.